The purpose of the Clinical Core is to provide biological specimens and behavioral data to Projects 1-3. The Core is hosted by the Division of Adolescent and Young Adult Medicine that has a 38 year history of conducfing research in adolescents and young adults. The Division has extensive experience in the recruitment and retenfion of at risk and HIV infected adolescents and young adults, and adults in clinical trials, with a case load of approximately 3,000 HIV-youths and 150 HIV+ youths (30 of who are in transition to adult care) ages 12-24 in care and over 300 adults in research. The Core is located at the Adolescent and Young Adult Medicine Clinic, a clinical and research center for adolescents and young adults In Balfimore City. The Clinic has recenfiy doubled its space to expand research activities related to RTIs, HIV, and health disparities clinical trials. The P.I. has been independently funded since 1992 to conduct studies in diverse populations and has been the recipient of federally funded collaborative research studies for the last 16 years. The Core research personnel are well trained in human subject protecfion, HIPAA, Good Clinical Pracfice, and handling of biohazard specimens. The team has expertise in the recruitment, retention and protecfion of human subjects, in particular minors. Core research personnel will be responsible for collecting all required biological samples such as genitourinary swabs, endocervical swabs, blood, and behavioral data through the Audio Computerized Assisted Interview (ACASI). Our clinicians will perform the reproductive health examinafions, and provide diagnosis and management. In addifion, the clinical counseling personnel will provide primary and secondary prevention through our prevenfion and health education team. Research personnel will include the Core Director, Study Coordinator, Research Outreach Specialist and Clinician. Additional research and administrative personnel will offer support. The team will conduct weekly research team meefings to assure complefion of project 1, 2 and 3 activities. These meetings will have the participation of principal investigators, laboratory staff, clinical and bidnformafics cores. Human subject protecfion and research appropriateness will be monitored by the IRB, our Division Research Task Force and the Youth Community Advisory Board. Our site characterisfics and long history of successful research Implementafion make us uniquely qualified to conduct projects 1, 2 and 3